


Sweat

by smutgusher



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bunny Galo Thymos, Cat Ears, Cat Lio Fotia, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Rutting, Sick Fic, nobody consents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutgusher/pseuds/smutgusher
Summary: Bunny boy Galo has entered his heat, and Lio's worked to exhaustion looking after him. Then he makes a terrible mistake.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Omegaverse warmup with Catboy Lio and Bunny Galo.

Galo was radiating so much heat, it was like sitting next to a furnace. Lio did his absolute best with open windows, washcloths soaked in cold water and fans blowing into the room, but Galo was still drenched in sweat, tossing and turning in their bed.

In the quieter moments, Lio would cradle his man’s head in his lap, stroking his long lapine ears and staring off into space.

The poor man was too out of it to understand what was happening, but Lio knew his boyfriend had gone into heat. He sorely regretted not asking Galo when they got together, but it was _difficult_ to ask – they hadn’t quite opened up to each other about their pasts, instead sharing pained looks when the subject was touched upon.

Lio had been good. He’d been taking his own pills, keeping his rut under control, giving him the focus he needed to look after Galo.

Out of nowhere, Galo let out a sharp, pained gasp.

“Ssh, ssh, ssh.” Lio hushed, giving Galo’s head a brief squeeze. “Just another week.”

Both were exhausted. Lio had been running around all day, and he had such a headache, but the comfort of his man in his arms closed over him like a warm blanket, and he drifted off to sleep.

And when he woke up again, the bed was _soaked._ A strong, sweet smell lingered in the air. Lio opened his sleep-crusted eyes, stretched away the stiffness, and noticed that Galo wasn’t on the bed anymore.

His sleepiness went away immediately, and his heart thumped a single hard beat. “G-Galo?”

There was a groan from below him.

“Galo!” Lio launched himself off the bed and immediately spotted him lying on the floor, wrapped in the blanket. But the closer he got, the harder it hit. The smell.

Galo felt like he was drowning in soup. He tried so hard to _think,_ but he’d been in the grip of an escalating aroma for hours, despite his best efforts to get away from it. It made him feel things, a tickle of something in his chest that he didn’t want, even though he didn’t know what it was.

“N-no…” he gasped.

“Ssh, it’s, mm.” Lio swallowed and wiped his forehead, forcing back the strange shakiness that had come over him. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

 _Shit,_ he thought. _Where are my pills?_

Galo whined. Lio pushed his arms under his form and drew him up, carrying him back to the bed.

“I’ll– I’ll fix your bed in a moment, just,” Lio was panting. “I just need to get my pills and, and clean you up.”

He peeled back the blanket, exposing Galo’s form, and through painfully sharpened eyes, he took in the state his boyfriend was in. Galo’s boxers were drenched in stickiness, drooling from the leg.

Lio hooked a finger over the waistband and pulled them down, dragging strings of clear fluid away. “Just gonna–” he murmured to himself, justifying something in his head.

The feeling of touch on Galo’s skin burned even harder than his fever in that moment. His skin was so sore, his mind battling with his instincts, shutting out his ability to see and comprehend what was even happening to him.

“No, I need to stop,” Lio said to himself, but his hands moved on their own, circling around the smooth flesh of Galo’s legs, pressing firmly against the skin and prizing them apart.

“Lio…” Galo mumbled. “Please…”

 _Please…_ the words echoed in Lio’s head. He fumbled with the waistband of his pants. His cock strained against the fabric.

“G–” Lio was lost in his own mind, spitting out half-formed words. He grabbed his bulge and thrust forward, rubbing it against some part of Galo, he didn’t even know, he just _needed_ to put it in him.

Galo was far from lucid, but he knew what was happening, and all he wanted to do was scream at Lio to stop, to snap out of it. But his tongue failed him, he couldn’t find the energy to do anything more than mumble a couple of feeble, ambiguous words.

He never wanted it to go like this. He loved him, but the feral, cat-eared humanoid rubbing up against his immobilized body wasn’t the Lio Fotia he knew.

And the noises the man was making…

Lio could feel them in his chest. A low rumble, the cat inside him jumping out. A growl of need, a growl of possession. His body and his mind no longer aligned.

He pulled his leaking cock from his pants, holding onto Galo and thrusting against him. His cock found its target, pushing inside Galo. A pained moan cracked out from the violated man, but he did nothing to stop Lio, who took it as approval. Lio drew Galo in by the legs, leaving the rest of him to flop over the bed.

It _hurt_. The spines that covered Lio’s dick stabbed into his insides, a thousand pinpricks holding him in place like a _good_ little boy. Normally they’d have a sleeve for this, but that was far from the alpha’s mind when he pounced on his omega.

Suddenly, Galo could move again. But like Lio, he wasn’t in control. His ass ground back onto Lio’s cock, forcing it a little bit deeper. Slick helped it along the way, but it didn’t do anything for the pain.

He whined miserably. To Lio’s addled brain, it sounded like a moan of pleasure.

Lio forced more in, spines scraping against Galo, a searing, burning pain matching the feeling of the hands pressing into his thighs. He thrust a couple of times and stayed like that, wrapping an arm around Galo’s chest and pulling him up, droplets of sweat evacuating into the air from the motion. Gravity forced the rest of Galo down onto Lio’s cock, and he yelled, flailing his arms in the air, regaining control for a moment and desperately trying to push him off, to run away. A blonde-green tail curled around his midriff.

And Galo was crying. He both understood and he didn’t. Why it was Lio this time, why it always hurt so much when it did, why things were this way… though truthfully, nobody understood the last part.

The hurt went beyond physical pain. They avoided a certain subject when they were together, despite what they’d been through, because all they wanted was happiness and to talk about Kray was not that.

The only thing Galo could do was cry into his boyfriend’s shoulder as he was doing the very things to him that Kray once did. Lio’s ears atop his head twitched in response to the sound of the grown man sobbing, and in response he closed his mouth over Galo’s shoulder, holding him firmly between his teeth. This was the position Kray once held him in, and as much as he struggled, he could never overcome a rutting alpha’s strength.

The worst thing was, breeding him was _working._ Lio was cumming, and the only way he noticed was through a wave of pins and needles prickling throughout his muscles, releasing him from the bondage of his heat. The little fanged teeth sunk in, forming a wound.

Lio’s grip around Galo shifted as he came down from the high of his rut, the shock of realization jumping from one to the other like a spark of electricity, ending in Lio’s horrified gasp.

“Oh no, no, no, nonononono _nonono_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter and in other places @ smutgusher.com!](https://smutgusher.com)   
> 


End file.
